warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
AmuletClan
AmuletClan is a Clan in which cats can cast spells and voodoo using amulets that they wear on necklaces. Their habitat is in the woods, with high canopies. It's pretty much full of redwoods, which means that since they can't really climb the trees, you can count that skill out. In other words, they are great at swimming and dodging attacks, depending on the opponent. The Clan is co-owned by Hollystar1 and Troutiee. To join, leave a message on the talkpage. Plot Mysticstar appointed Shred as her deputy, but was it really the right choice? Meanwhile, Shred is already plotting her downfall. Rules Will be added. Types of Amulets Pyro/Cryo - These amulets enable the cat to cast fire and ice spells. Nature - These amulets allow nature and earth-based spells Ocean - These cats can cast spells relating to any water type Shadow - These cats can cast a wide variety of shadow/darkness magic. Thought of as darker magic types Healing - These stones cat be used for healing, luck, and fortune All-around - These cats can cast weaker versions of all of the amulets, as well as a few of their own. Mage - Rarest amulet of all, it allows for any type of magic thought of. Battle - These cats can cast power, strength, battle, and physical spells Wind - These cats can cast any air or weather related spells Light - Light cats can cast love, light, and illusion spells. Blood - A dark magic, these cats can cast evil, dark spells, and some shadow spells Allegiances Leader - Mysticstar - Beautiful, intelligent, calm, peaceful, dignified, mysterios, thoughtful, secretive, gentle, soft-spoken gray tabby she-cat with wise, far-off, soft lavender eyes. Dislikes conflict, and tries to avoid it at all costs. Is a fairly good peace-maker and communicator, and tries to negotiate rather than fight, but will resort to violence if needed. Amulet: Moonstone, Mage (Holly) Deputy - Shred - A gray tom with white "shreds" in his pelt, and serious, stern green eyes. He has a couple nicks in his ears, and a spiky, fluffy tail. His personality is pretty much badass, and he is secretly plotting to take down Mysticstar. Amulet: Garnet, Pryo/Cryo (Troutie) Warriors - Silverberry - Nurturing, pretty, motherly, wishful, mature, composed, neat, orderly, organized silver she-cat with black leopard spots and searching, warm, striking pale blue eyes. Amulet: Ruby, Light (Holly) Topazstep - Bright, impulsive, fiery, temperamental, young, sensitive, critical, picky, needy, sharp-tongued gold she-cat with bubbly amber eyes. Amulet: Topaz, Light (Holly) Blackshadow - Aggressive, fierce, vicious, huge, muscular, looming, loyal, tough, massive smoky-black tom with sharp red eyes. Amulet: Red Bloodstone, Blood (Holly) Frostyfeather - Loyal, courageous, bold, brave, swift, somewhat cold, protective, curious white tom with black tipped ears, tail, and nose. Has clear, fearless, pale silvery blue eyes. Amulet: Quartz, Pyro/Cryo (Holly) Battlepelt - Handsome, agressive, cunning, wily, proud, protective, quick-to-anger, hostile, fierce, battlescarred brown tom with dangerous, yellow-green eyes. Amulet - Peridot, Battle (Holly) Insomniac - A dark gray tom with crimson red eyes. Amulet - Jasper, Shadow (Troutie) Berrywhisker - A shy, sweet cream she-cat with green eyes. Amulet - Diopside, Healing Apprentices - Creampaw - Pretty, attractive, seductive, slightly vain, cynnical, judgey, spoiled, snobby, silky, soft, glossy pearly-white colored she-cat with shining gold eyes. Amulet: Pearl, Ocean (Holly) Ebonypaw - Beautiful, graceful, haughty, elegant, self-centered, proud, popular, critical, snobby, bratty black she-cat with a softer, more friendly and lovable side to her. Secretly a romantic, and seeks out her soul mate. Has icy blue eyes. Amulet: Spinel, Nature (Holly) Queens - Kits - Oceankit - Striking, quick, speedy, clever, sneaky, humorous, mishchievious, orphaned river-blue she-kit with bright, sparkling aqua eyes. Amulet: Aquamarine, Ocean (Holly) Glitterkit - Pretty, sweet, ditzy, foolish, not very smart, agreeable, excitable, happy, adorable, fluffy, wispy, shiny, literally sparkling, glittering, shimmering white she-cat with glitter-like rainbow eyes, and a glittery rainbow tail-tip. Amulet: Mystic Topaz, Light Gustkit - A gentleman, kind, polite, quiet pale gray tom with fluffy fur and pale blue eyes. Amulet - Sapphire, Wind (Troutie) Talonkit - Another gentleman, polite, curteous, controlled white tom with a black stripe on his chest. Amulet - Emerald, Wind (Troutie) Elders - Roleplay Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RP Category:RPG Category:Candidates for deletion